gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SILEIGHTY '98
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DET |torque = 202.5 lb-ft |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 201 BHP |pp = 411 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SILEIGHTY '98 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date, barring its appearance in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Midnight Purple Pearl * Super Black * Spark Silver MetallicIn GT4 and onwards * White * Yellow * BlueIn GT2 only In-game description "The 180SX and Silvia in one. An original car born from the love of fans." Acquisition GT1 The SILEIGHTY can be obtained by completing the FR Challenge in Special Events. It has a 1/2 chance (50% probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 The SILEIGHTY can be obtained by winning the first race of the FR Challenge, located on Clubman Stage Route 5. The car is ineligible for the Silvia and 180SX Club one-make race, as it was not coded to be eligible. GT4 The SILEIGHTY '98 can occasionally be purchased in the Late 90's Car Showroom for around 12,000 Credits. It can also be obtained as a prize car from winning the Silvia Sisters event. This car can be used in Arcade Mode, but it doesn't appear with the other Nissan cars. It can instead be selected for use through the '98 era's car list. From this game onwards, the car is based on Kids Heart's official Sileighty model that were sold by Nissan in limited quantities in 1998, hence the model year. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 22,880 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan SILEIGHTY '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 18,501 Credits. It is a Level 2 car. It can also be won from the A-Spec Japanese 90's Challenge event in the Amateur Series. GT6 This car can be purchased for 22,880 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures -R-Nissan_Sileighty.jpg|A Nissan Sileighty with racing modifications applied. Nissan Sileighty (GT2).jpg|The Nissan Sileighty as it appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. It appears to be based on the pre-facelift model as opposed to the post-facelift one depicted in later games. It also appears to be based on the Impact Blue Sileighty appearing in the anime and manga Initial D due to the silver BBS wheels and whale tail rear spoiler. File:N-18NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:N-18nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Level 2 Cars